Chopping nuts can be a very difficult exercise. Commonly, nuts are chopped using a large kitchen knife pressing downward against nuts that are spread out on a cutting board. This process takes time, and because nuts are often rounded and oddly shaped it is difficult to chop the nuts evenly. It is also common for individual nuts to roll away from the knife, making it challenging and potentially dangerous to chop them. Electronic food processors may be used, but in most cases it is difficult to ensure that the nuts are chopped to a relatively uniform size.